Classic Suburban Fairytale
by Laugh Like You Aren't Breaking
Summary: They always had wanted a big family. It was their fairytale, for a while, at least. Beck and Jade, with a touch of tragedy. Rated T for a few sexual references, Bade.


He spun her around on the dance floor as she tried to hide a grin. Her pale skin flushed against the dark curls that framed her gorgeous face. It was the perfect moment, and everybody stared on as the happy couple took the floor, not even realizing that others hadn't yet started dancing. Their love was mesmerizing, so perfect that no one had been surprised to hear the announcement of their wedding.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to him. She was all his. He still couldn't get that through his head. She, of course, had been his from the moment they met, but that didn't matter. Now, everybody knew it.

She grinned, shaking her head. "You're such a sap," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. She flipped back the veil with a slight frown. "God this thing is annoying. But I guess you're alright, too."

Beck grinned. That was her way of saying she couldn't live without him. And he was alright with that.

* * *

><p>That night, they stumbled into their new apartment, lips suctioned to each other's face. Beck fumbled for the lights, but Jade grabbed his hand.<p>

"Leave them off," she whispered breathily. "Oh my God, Beck, I love you so much."

It was moments like that that Beck cherished so much. Her walls were completely down, she was his and there was no worry to hold her back.

That night was their first time. Too many people pegged his wife for a whore. That was Jade's mother, not his Jade. She wanted to wait. She didn't want to end up the pregnant single mother, without good support for her kids. They were waiting until their careers took off, but if they had a kid now, at least they were married and loved each other, which was far more than they could say for Jade's parents.

She stumbled back onto the bed, more vulnerable than Beck had ever seen her. A look of worry crossed her face as she realized that she was completely naked in front of Beck, and he her.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered as he thrust into her. He smiled at her, gathering her in his arms. He knew she wasn't talking about just that moment.

* * *

><p>Two years later, they moved into a suburban neighborhood. Jade loved that little dark blue house on the quaint little street. She bragged constantly about it to Tori, who was living in a slummy apartment scrambling for the most feeble acting jobs to keep herself afloat.<p>

Beck loved that house too. It was exactly like the one he'd always envisioned their family living in, contrasting in every way possible. For a while, he could dream of everything that would happen in that little dark blue house on the quaint little street.

* * *

><p>Eleanor and Tyler Coleman moved in less than six months after Beck and Jade. It was startling to Jade that she was now supposed to call these adults that seemed so much more mature than her by their first names.<p>

Ellie and Ty had 3 children. Isabella was 10 when they moved in, Polly was 8, and Nathan was 2. Jade took an immediate liking to the children, always offering to babysit for them when Ellie and Ty went out. When Beck casually remarked upon it at dinner one night when the kids had been put to sleep(they were taking care of them that night, Polly, Izzy, and Nate practically had their own beds at the Oliver house), Jade shrugged, saying it was good practice for when they had their own children. He silently hoped she planned for that to be soon.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny spring Saturday, and Jade was playing with Polly and Izzy in the front yard while Beck entertained the now 4 year-old Nate for a little bit. Their parents had gone to the grocery store, and Jade grinned at the little girls, chasing them around the yard.<p>

Suddenly, Nate broke away from Beck's grasp, running after his older sisters. The couple shrugged, letting Nate play around with them for a little bit. A car drove up, and Nate, fascinated by the noise, ran out into the street.

Jade's eyes widened as she darted after the little boy before Beck could stop her. The car hit the brakes, but it was impossible to stop in time. Jade tumbled in front of Nathan, taking the hit from the car as Nathan turned to run back towards "Aunt Jadey", startled.

Polly gasped, leaping out as Beck pushed Nathan back, telling the girls to take him inside and sit at the kitchen table. Beck whipped out his cell, dialing 911 with shaking fingers.

Ten minutes later, Jade was loaded into an ambulance and the Colemans drove up. Ellie leaped out of the passenger seat, tears streaking her face as the kids ran out. She scooped Nathan up, gathering Polly into her arms as Izzy stood off to the side, arms crossed with a numb look on her face.

"Beck, what happened?" Ellie asked, horrified as she stared at the ambulance.

"Mom, Nathan ran out into the street," Izzy interrupted. "Aunt Jade saved him."

"But Jade's injured," Beck said with a sigh. Ellie handed him Nathan when he reached, and he tickled Nathan with a sad smile. "Natie's fine. She'd be happy about that, at least."

Ellie's eyes filled with tears as the paramedic walked over.

"Jade's going to be okay, right?" she asked nervously as Ty wrapped his arms around her before realizing how lonely Beck felt without Jade to gather in his arms.

"We're going to try," the young man told them. "We can bring Mrs. Oliver to the nearest hospital, but we're not really sure. They'll be able to do more than we can."

Beck sighed, hopping into the back of the ambulance as it sped away, his Jade slipping away in it.

* * *

><p>Beck sat in the lobby, numb, as they waited for news about Jade. Ellie walked up slowly, sitting down next to him.<p>

"She saved Nathan's life," Ellie whispered. "She saved him. That was the most wonderful thing ever."

"She loved Nathan like her own child," Beck replied shortly.

"When were you two going to have children?" Ellie asked tentatively.

"Soon, we'd both hoped," Beck told her. "She'd wanted at least four kids. The oldest was going to be a boy, James Damian. Then twins, Ann Marie and Caterina Mae. And the youngest, she wanted God to choose for us. It would either be called Patrick Noah or Caroline Vanessa."

"I'm sure you'll still have all of those wonderful little children!" Ellie protested. Beck shook his head.

"The car was going pretty fast, El," he replied. "There's gonna be damage. A lot of it."

* * *

><p>Ten years later, Jade Oliver looked out over the porch as five little kids ran around in the yard, an older man watching them with a weathered look in his brown eyes. She walked over to her husband, rubbing his shoulders a little bit. He continued staring at the cluster. Suddenly, Caroline broke off from the group, running over to her father.<p>

"Daddy!" she screamed. "Patrick bit me!"

Beck gathered the sobbing six year-old in his arms, trying to comfort her. Jade walked over, placing a hand on the second-youngest's shoulders.

"Pat, apologize to your sister," Jade heard a firm voice from behind her as another woman, Leah, came out of the house, grinning as she gave Beck a short kiss before turning to her daughter.

"Hey Leah," Beck greeted evenly as Leah sat down, cooing to Caroline as they nursed the bite and her older siblings, James, Ann-Marie and Cat, came over to see what was wrong. Beck hugged his blonde-haired blue-eyed wife from behind, beaming as they watched the sun set over the suburban house Beck had never had the heart to move out of. It was the perfect scene. Jade looked on with a sad smile at the life that should have been hers.

_A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? It's not my favorite, but idk... It's all about what you guys think! Please review, I'll love you forever! :) Thanks for reading! ~Laugh Like You Aren't Breaking_


End file.
